Understanding the Meaning of War
by darkangledwarrior91
Summary: It was a time of war , no one was to be trusted , you were told those not with you are against you, , and the enemy is to stay the enemy and nothing else, but what if they become much more. pairing : sasuhina I don't own Naruto


**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic ever so plz ppl be nice, but also be honest tell me what u think of my story plot. This chap is hinata's Pov , the whole story won't stay that way though. Other Naruto characters will show up in later chaps im just still trying to get my thoughts together. So Plz give my fic a chance and review , flamers are allowed just

tell me what you think.

**Prologue:**

**Hinata's Pov:**

It was a time of war I knew that , it looked as if the world was coming to an end outside my window.

It was midday yet the sky was dark , not one cloud could be spotted , in the sky's outlines you could see bright orange and red light coming from the weary sun . The blending of the sky's color was not at all a good thing. The sky was calm and no birds flew through the sky. The truth was the calmness of it all was torturing my insides.

It never lasted long , before I knew it the noise was back reminding me of the horror and cruelty of war.

Outside my window I could hear the screams start up again, see the bodies whether my people or the enemy fall to the ground. Crimson liquid flowing out of them like small canals all meeting at a certain point, then turning into a river when the crimson liquid united, making us all equals in this bloody war.

Bodies mangled every sort and way, with missing ears, eyes, and limbs, some with no heads. It seemed as if it was to be made certain to be made impossible to identify the bodies.

My village, my home , my people, everything that ever meant anything to me was being destroyed in front of my very eyes.

My name is Hinata Hyuuga of the prestigious Hyuuga clan. Well, in more modern days the clans are referred to as prominence family organizations.

I bet you're wondering where I am. I guess to be honest I'm not very certain myself. It looks to me like some deserted underground factory with empty boxes and paper thrown everywhere. The dates on some of these papers are from decades ago. Old rusted machines, and dust collected in every crack and corner.

The place is sort of underground . The only entrance I know of to get in here is the entrance I used. You lift three wooden floor boards, that for some reason are all connected, then there' s a rusty ladder that doesn't look very sturdy to me , but it held my weight so I guess it's ok.

The place is three floors , the lower you go the further underground you go. I don't really trust the foundation in this place, it looks as if it is promising to collapse at any moment . So I mostly just stay on the first level it is the only window in the whole place. The window is equally aligned with the ground outside. So if you look outside your eyes meet the ground.

I usually only go to the second level , when the sight and noise becomes to much for me to bear and I know any second longer will strip me of all sanity I may still have in tack.. There I pray for my family and for all those souls, being tortured out there, hoping God numbs there pain, and silences their screams, and allows them to all rest in peace.

I've been here for three days no food or water. The only belongings I have is the clothes on my back and the picture in my pocket of my mother, who died eleven years ago giving birth to my younger sister Hanabi.

_Oh how I miss my dear little sister Hanabi, I haven't seen her since our home was invaded., father and other Hyuuga members fought our enemy , while father ordered Neji-niisan to take us to safe grounds. _

_Neji allowed us to get nothing saying every second wasted was one second closer to our graves. It was hard though our beautiful home , my family members, my father , they were either dead , dieing, or still fighting with all their will power. _

_My clean white home was now painted with vermillion blood .I couldn't bear to watch anymore . I was petrified. Neji –niisan was dragging me throughout our invaded home in searches of my younger sister Hanabi._

_Once we came to the entrance of my home I saw her, my little sister fighting three men , three times her little self . She was strong , fierce, and angry, the emotions where there plastered on her face, she didn't even try to keep her emotions in hidden._

_I couldn't imagine what an eleven year old like herself thought she was doing. In that moment when bodies fell to the ground , like raindrops hitting the soiled grass in the midst of spring, and my sister fighting though out numbered, out strengthen, and out sized. I knew she was fighting with her heart , and I knew always and forever , I will admire and respect her for her loyalty and bravery to her family, land and people . _

_And when the kunai was swung across her neck , and her blood poured out like a running faucet. I knew she had truly died with honor. _

_At that moment I wasn't sure I wanted to cry , I could hear Neji's screams as tears rolled down his face he was to late to save her and I knew he blamed himself. _

_He finished the three men off , silencing their pleads to live. _

_I was proud of my little sister my little Hanabi. My father's voice pulled me back to reality his rasp voice calling my name. I turned around and saw the cold bleak picture I knew I would die remembering , everyone I ever knew , cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents, alongside our enemies all laying in pools of blood. _

_I looked down, my father laying on his back he was looking straight up at the ceiling. He was cut a deep wound starting from his shoulder blade to his abdominal. The white Kimono he was wearing , was now soaked , and I wasn't sure if all the blood was his , because I didn't think a person could have so much blood. _

_He called for me to come down so I did in a rasp barely audible voice he said what I thought I would die never hearing "I have failed to protect your sister and the other Hyuuga members, now go on out of here and strive to live in this bloody war this is what you've been trained for, you deserve that much my dear daughter Hina …ta…"He was cut in mid sentence he wanted to say more I knew he did but instead he choked up some blood and just like that the light left his eyes , then he was nothing more than a lifeless body, just like those scattered around me._

_Then it hit My father Hiashi Hyuuga the strongest man I have ever known was defeated and now lying dead in his own home. _

_Tears streamed down my face before I could even stop them. My insides were burning with a sensation I'd never felt before. In one day one of the strongest family organizations was invaded and defeated leaving only ……. "Hinata". _

_I turned around Neji-niisan , was sitting in a corner. Just sitting his usual cold gray eyes , were swollen in a red outline, his face was flushed. _

_Then I realized he had been crying . He was holding something, well someone, and as I looked harder , I realized it was his mother. _

_He called my name again "Hinata". I looked back at him , I couldn't find my voice to speak , so I just stared. _

_He put his mother aside whispered something that wasn't audible from where I was in her ear, and kissed her forehead, then he stood up, walked over to me and helped me up. I was surprised I could even stand, I hadn't been able to feel my limbs._

_Then he called my name for a third time , "Hinata". I was staring at my father now, so he lifted my head up . _

_And for a fourth time he said my name , "Hinata". I was really starting to think that was the only word he knew. _

_Then he finally said something other than my name, he said, "We have to go , the enemy will be back to search for survivors and maybe even ransack the place."_

_That was it what in God's name was this Guy talking about, our entire family was murdered leaving us orphans of this war and all he could say was , ""We have to go , the enemy will be back to search for survivors and maybe even ransack the place." _

_When I had finally found my voice to speak , he was dragging me out of our home. _

_I looked around one final time knowing I may never come back here again. Took in the brutal sight and prayed for my family and the enemies soul to finally be at peace, then shut the front door. _

_Neji-niisan never gave me the chance to say anything. He said we had to keep quiet and go unnoticed. So I did as I was told. _

_In the outside world the war was still raging on. We ran through back alleys until we reached our destination. It looked to be an abandoned building _

_Neji-Niisan moved some wooden boxes out the way and shoved me through, he followed behind me. He looked out of breath , and I wasn't really sure if it was because of running. _

_He lifted up part of the wooden floor boards inside the building and told me to go down. I did as he said , he was starting to get impatient and he kept looking around. _

_Then he told me to climb down the ladder and make the least possible noise . Then he promised to come back for. That's when I realized he was leaving me by myself._

_So I started to beg him to stay, "Please Neji-niisan , you can't possibly leave me here all alone, stay with me."_

_But then he just said, "It is my duty to protect you yes, but also to help the others our friends our people. I promise you Hinata-san I will come back for you, but right now I have to go."_

_He never gave me the chance to question him , he placed the floor boards over me , and then I heard him run off. _

So now three days later , still no sign of Neji-niisan . I feel so useless , my family was murdered , and my home was invaded , and I had done nothing.

Now outside the only window I have to connect me to civilization, I watch my people die protecting their land , and I wonder if it will ever truly stop, the bloodlust of war.

The truth of the matter is I don't really know, and that 's what scares me the most , the uncertainty of it all.

Then I decide to just shove the thought in the back of my mind , and hang on to the only hope I have left .

Neji-niisan 's promise, "I promise you Hinata-san I will come back for you".

Then I let darkness consume me , and then fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note**: so guys I really hope you like the first chap to my first ever fic.

Thanx a lot for reading and reviews will be appreciated.


End file.
